


給「真探」的搖籃曲

by bdfy



Series: 8186193 f/ht left vine [7]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 8186193 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: *睡眠不足的「真探」非常孩子氣！！*媽媽喝Caa少見的又甜又溫柔*輕微有色情。小狗。只是在處理。36





	給「真探」的搖籃曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [探偵への子守唄](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524513) by 8186193. 

> 11611696  
R18  
2019年8月31日 20:09

「你啊...... 要紮根得適可而止。

「...... 啊？ 什麼呀，是教授？ 」

「是我不好。 」

「打算根深蒂固的是...... 雖然沒有......」

「哈...... 雖然擔心老闆看不到他的身影？ 」

「...... 今天是幾號呢？

「喂喂，喂，快睡吧！ 」

對著眼下黑黑的臉譜，歪著頭的福爾摩斯，莫里亞蒂強烈地歎了口氣。

如果是食指活動案件，福爾摩斯很容易就犧牲了寢食。

如果這次一閃而過的把視線投向工作臺，論文就會散落在監視器前面。

哈哈，是不是被逗弄了智慧的好奇心，流利地返回手拿了一張(件)的東西。

我催促福爾摩斯上床

「從者不需要睡眠...... 所以......」

「好啦。 」

把垂下來的講解當耳旁風。

只要拿起手臂就不會反抗，被率直拉著的福爾摩斯。

對於連抵抗的心情都感覺不到的疲勞感，福爾摩斯就像是被拿起玩具一樣嘴唇尖銳。

「...... 我不困

「看著你發困的樣子，你在說什麼啊。 」

「真的，躺在床上也睡不著。 」

「...... 你不會用腦袋變笨的藥吧？ 」

那些傷腦筋的藥...... 歸根結底被稱作可卡因的藥會變得高。

雖然是那樣的藥，但是代替鬧鐘隨便使用的偵探，緊緊地，瞪視的moriaty。

於是，尖銳的嘴唇變得更加尖銳，變得不貞腐爛了的孩子。

「是你拿來的吧。 」

「哎呀，我還以為隱瞞得很清楚呢。 那是件好事。

莫利亞蒂心裡很坦率，很佩服他，本來打算對她饒舌讚揚的，可福爾摩斯的眉間卻皺紋不斷增加。

看起來很不高興，但是被催促著躺在床上，轉過臉埋在枕頭裡。

2

莫利亞蒂一工作結束後，一臉不高興地轉過身來。

「...... 儘管如此，你不關心我嗎？ 」

被嘟噥了的一句話恰好，腳停止。

雖然他又不是孩子，但似乎察覺到了這一點，臉一下子轉向了過來。

他毫不掩飾自己的面孔，凝視著我們，莫利亞蒂的話語尖端變成了歎息。

「那個...... 你‘不動腦筋卻睡不著’...... 哈，」

「讀了那樣的論文，腦子裡一點也不清醒。 感覺像是在進行一場沒有終點的馬拉松。

「就算把跑壘員海沒來怪我。 」

......

......

「...... 詹姆斯

「啊，已經！ 真是沒辦法的孩子啊！ 」

莫利亞蒂發出的聲音猶如在信託，哈，不知道是第幾次歎息。

想要回去的腳，再次轉過身去。

在去床的路上，收集了一半讀完的散亂的論文，手裡拿著。

將附著在靈衣上的裝飾清爽地解開，變成隨意的褲子和襯衫。

我粗暴地坐在躺著的福爾摩斯旁邊。

緊緊地，承受二人的重量摩擦的床。

一瞬間，福爾摩斯的手從背後被莫利亞蒂的腰轉動，被纏住。

那簡直就像是ENEMI...... 更進一步說就是海魔，像觸手一樣敏捷且柔軟，緊緊抓住，貼緊腰部的莫利亞蒂。

「喂喂，想讓你改變姿勢的人。 」

......

「那個姿勢的話你也很辛苦吧？ 看，...... 啊！ 哇！！ 」

腳在地板上，只是坐在床上的姿勢的莫利亞蒂。

至少，為了上床，拉著被腰扭傷的手。

但是，或許是想逃離這種動向吧，突然站起來的福爾摩斯，把莫利亞蒂拉進了床上。

結果，兩人一起睡著了，莫利亞蒂被福爾摩斯從背後緊緊地被保持的形式安定了。

「...... 嘛，不錯

讓自己理解，當做抱枕就好了。

硬要說的話，無視項中氣息的癢癢。

為了消磨時間而帶來的、順序亂七八糟的福爾摩斯讀了一半的論文，放在床上。

3

這時

「喂，喂，...... 福爾摩斯！ 」

被舔了一下，肩膀被意想不到的刺激嚇了一跳。

同時，咯吱咯吱地碰到莫利亞蒂腰的硬的東西。

莫里亞蒂很早就後悔自己已經輕率地變成這個姿勢了。

「...... 詹姆斯，...... 不行嗎？

「說不行...... 你會聽我嗎？ 」

「希望你不要說不行。 」

「哈...... 已經到這裡了，我們交往吧。 但是，沒有插的。

「...... 為什麼？ 」

「你覺察到睡眠不足嗎？ ...... 啊，沒做啊。 真麻煩。

......？

「睡著起床，如果這樣說的話，我陪你吧。 還是說現在被迫入睡呢？ 」

如果莫里亞蒂在物理上毆打致使其昏倒的人的睡眠被曝光的話，雖然沉默會暫時下降，但是卻收到了不願意的回答。

只是言詞，那個不插入，還是不喜歡被強制性地睡，不能判斷,不過，從緊緊抱住的手臂的力量增強了的事，moriati察覺了自己的建議被接受了的事。

總之，不想被強制性地睡著。

福爾摩斯自己沒有自覺,不過，他困厲害地到達變得慢。

歸根結底是個遲到的傢伙。

雖然平時不像左邊，但是喝了酒的時候也一樣，莫里亞蒂一定是這種體質。

正因為如此，現在被插的不妙。

如果是現在的狀態，因為睡眠不足記憶也會模糊，稍微睡一會的話頭腦也會清醒的吧。

祈禱起床後忘記一切約定的莫利亞蒂。

早上說的話也進入視野，向後方轉動手。

像是傳達了要開始的意思，輕輕地撫摸著激動的福爾摩斯的胯股之間。

「嗚、嗚、詹......、姆斯、......」

微微顫抖，項裡，哈，熱呼呼的呼吸。

發覺了開始的信號的福爾摩斯的雙手，取下莫里亞蒂襯衫的按鈕，從胸口，並且下擺撫摸著肌膚。

就像一項甘嚼著興奮的樣子，哈哈，一邊喘著氣，一邊將鼻尖擦到莫里亞蒂的髮際，然後吸入氣味。

就在這時，咚，福爾摩斯的胯股之間又膨脹了一圈。

太坦率的反應微笑，moriatty偷偷地一個笑。

用指甲卡住抬高衣服的陰莖尖端的布。

啊，對零落的小氣喘，再心情舒暢，連續緊緊地抓住陰囊。

「如果你想直接摸我，就脫吧？ 」

「啊，詹姆斯，好舒服......」

把腰貼在研磨和莫利亞蒂的手掌上，靈衣輕輕地解開了。

被壓住的衣服丟失，飛出，面向天空的陰莖。

被擦濕的手掌，濕潤的感覺就是福爾摩斯灑落的羊毛吧。

為了塗開，手掌從頂端到根部慢慢地往返，已經期待著，用指腹捏住開關尖端的孔。

「嗚、嗚、！ ...... 哈，...... 啊，......」

「嗯，這個有點難...... 啊，」

「啊，那個，好舒服，...... 摩擦......」

後手在刺激。 不能隨心所欲地行動。

感覺胳膊快要抽筋了，莫利亞蒂認為這只是別人的事情，但它傳達了麼，還是偶然呢，就像說不要考慮什麼一樣，福爾摩斯的手從襯衫的胸口侵入，一下子捏到了乳頭。

從下擺伸出手，從側腹爬行的手。

顯然是想引出官能的觸摸方式，脊背發抖。

不由得屏住呼吸，咬緊嘴唇不讓聲音溢出。

4

「詹姆斯...... 這裡很舒服嗎？

「...... 我、我、是...... 沒關係......」

隨著不斷地翻滾，乳頭一下子爆了起來。

用指尖像夾住乳頭一樣地被撫摸，慢慢地從下腹的深處舒適的麻木爬上來。

「啊，乳頭勃起來了...... 喂，想舔一下......」

「嗯！ ...... 該死的...... 請集中到這裡」

「哈...... 啊、嗚......」

與興奮的聲音一起，被緊緊地摘下，禁不住咬了的moriatty的嘴唇發出了聲音。

（這太難為情了，甚至連插入都快要碎了。 ）

莫利亞蒂為了與越來越大膽的手對抗，用力握住了緩慢刺激的福爾摩斯的陰莖，幾乎要說是報復。

如果用手指捏成一個圓圈，咯吱咯吱地捏著脖子，伴隨著呻吟般的喘息，摩擦著額頭的福爾摩斯。

簡直是個撒嬌的孩子

可是，那個孩子的行動進行了莫利亞蒂的思考的斜上。

「如果心情好的話...... 拿出來吧。

「...... 為什麼......」

「哈？ 」

「為什麼，詹姆斯，沒有勃起......」

「不，勃起了...... 什麼話不說！ ...... 啊、啊、喂、」

即使不看嘴巴尖銳的事也明白的moriaty。

被刺激了，緩慢的勃起。

說起來，雖說是緊密接觸的，但是只有乳頭受到刺激。 也不能說是癌勃。

但是福爾摩斯似乎並不滿足于此。

慢慢地咬緊牙關，靈巧地解開褲子的扣子，手掌侵入其中。

即使被責備，也吹向哪裡的風。

也許是因為想睡覺，興奮的原因吧，比平時更加溫暖的手掌，慢慢地揉莫里亞蒂的陰莖。

當然被那個直接的刺激，指向了芯走出了的地方被無顧慮擦提高，moriatty喜歡的內幕。

對快要戰慄的快感，啊，小聲音露出驚慌咬住，顫抖的身體不能持(有)余。

「啊，這個...... 啊、啊......」

「舒服嗎？ 變硬了...... 喂，面向這邊，」

「哈，啊？ ...... 不，討厭，...... 呃、喂！ 嗚嗚！ 」

性急地被推翻了姿勢的moriaty。

鼻子碰疼了

在面對面時，為了抱怨而張開嘴巴，福爾摩斯的舌頭潛入了嘴唇。

「嗯，嗯......」

「哈，...... 嗯，嗯......」

一眼望著福爾摩斯的表情，一邊沉浸在沉醉的臉上，一邊用喜悅得不得了的笑容合上嘴。

看了那個，毒氣也消除了。

沒辦法啊，和福爾摩斯的後頭部轉動了手的mority，象就那樣拉近一樣地親自糾繞了舌頭。

象合起舌頭一樣地粘粘地纏繞，象吃一樣地插入舌頭，逗弄福爾摩斯的上顎咽下唾液。

想要脫口而出的時候，因為討厭而追過來很有趣。

5

「詹姆斯，哈...... 啊、更多、」

「呵呵，...... 呼呼、嗨、」

暫且讓你隨心所欲

在此期間，莫利亞蒂的手掌還處理著蜂蜜和福爾摩斯的陰莖。

哈哈哈，氣喘吁吁，鮮紅的臉被親嘴。

黏糊糊地眯著眼睛，嘟囔著「很舒服」的福爾摩斯真是個天真的孩子。

對那樣的宿敵的樣子莫利亞蒂苦笑。

白色的皮膚像蒸氣一樣染到脖子，無法形容的妖媚。

全身都說喜歡你，覺得這個很可愛，所以到了相當晚期，莫里亞蒂對過去的自己的思考也苦笑起來。

就在這時，福爾摩斯空著的手鑽進背後，一隻手向上伸去，一隻手向下。

下行的手像打開後孔一樣，特別是用手指揉解凹陷，上行的手沿著脊樑骨，以觸摸或不觸摸的絕妙的觸摸在指尖上爬行。

不由得像逃跑似地縮了個頭，背向了背。

對那個反應看起來高興地笑，Ji ~yuru，吸口內的福爾摩斯。

連快要溢出的嬌聲也吸入，被甜咬舌頭返回。

「詹姆斯、詹、姆斯...... 啊，」

「啊，...... 哈、福爾摩斯、喂、」

確實是想要高高舉起的動作，還有想要插入卻又無法隱藏的欲望。

就像主張身體可以接受一樣，迎接福爾摩斯的指尖分泌腸液。

潛入的指尖

特別是，撫摸著內壁，把嘎吱嘎吱地擠破。

「啊！ 啊，...... 福爾摩斯

已經在那裡的快感是身體記了的moriaty。

在勸阻後孔無關緊要的歡迎下，急忙制止福爾摩斯。

如果抓住後面的頭髮拒絕接吻，制止的意圖也傳達了。

即使潛入的指尖沒有拔出，動作也停止了。

並且，象被宣告了素材的狗一樣地，中和莫里亞蒂的鼻子和臉頰使之下接吻的福爾摩斯。

對不起啊，不要生氣，像這樣可愛的親吻的雨，莫利亞蒂眯起了眼睛。

再次動著停住的手，一邊刺激著福爾摩斯的陰莖，一邊輕輕地張開嘴，嗚嗚地低聲私語。

嘴唇像要撞到一邊一樣。

「哈、哈...... 嗯...... 哼！ ...... 哼！！ 」

「呼、哈...... 啊，......」

把福爾摩斯的後頭部拉近並緊緊地保持的莫利亞蒂，逆手處理著陰莖，回到了真正走向絕頂的動作。

從根部到尖端，用手掌包裹著整體，用手指腹捏著尖端。

提心吊膽，斷斷續續地顫抖的福爾摩斯的身體。

因為接吻也中斷了，莫利亞蒂，吱地吸上嘴內，離開。

像是窺視著溶化的福爾摩斯的瞳孔般對準了視線，然後輕輕地張開了口。

「哎呀，親吻已經結束了嗎？ 」

「嗚、嗚、啊啊、嗚、むず...... 不，不要 ......」

「恩？ 那就是，想要接吻嗎？ 」

「...... 啊，想要，親吻，想要！ ...... 啊、啊啊、！ 不行，啊，已經......」

明明說了想做，卻被莫利亞蒂操縱陰莖的手玩弄，啊，好像只能發洩出來。

被給予的快感，象發抖一樣地牙鳴。

從形狀好的嘴唇唾液滴，不過也沒有介意那個的富餘喘息。

臉變得通紅，從那個橄欖色的瞳孔使之滴落水滴，一點點一邊顫抖最後一邊也靠近身體用力。

並且，聲音也沒有到達絕頂。

啪嗒啪嗒，白濁四散...... 那個散落在莫里亞蒂的襯衫上了。

滲透，並且滲透不切斷的東西，隨著重力，慢慢地落到床單裡。

一邊思考，莫利亞蒂好像擠出到最後一滴一樣地慢慢地處理。

達到模糊地象放心了一樣的福爾摩斯。

被擠出殘渣而發抖，顫抖之後，嗚，吐出了快樂的呼吸。

「哈...... 啊，詹......、姆斯......」

「Good Boy......」

然後，終於

莫利亞蒂就像是誇獎了出色的學生，親吻了福爾摩斯的嘴唇。

6

被背轉的福爾摩斯的手就那樣。

但是，已經沒有動力了，一隻手掉到床單上，增加了重量。

充滿三大欲望之一的偵探的身體，自然而然地追逐著下一個欲望。

「詹姆斯、...... 好困，」

「啊，是這樣啊。 」

「...... 哪兒也不要去，給我」

「...... 嗨，知道了，睡覺吧。

「...... 嗯，」

毛骨悚然地動著，仿佛聽到莫利亞蒂的心臟的聲音一樣，摩擦著臉頰，以這樣的姿勢，福爾摩斯平靜下來。

剛才還在頭頂上扶著的手輕輕地撫摸著，漸漸地傳來了規律嚴肅的睡意。

軟綿綿，不檢點的嘴巴微微張開，嗚，嗚，呼出的氣息合起了保守的睡息。

被腰轉動了的手鬆弛，好象說即使那樣也不逃跑一樣地潛入著到襯衫中。

那是一個沒有任何警戒，天真無防備的孩子。

「完全...... 我是你的敵人？

與語言相反，那個聲音很柔和。

用福爾摩斯的體液弄髒了的部分整好靈衣。

或許是髒了的床單換了吧，雖然這樣想過頭了，但破壞夢想的世界卻不忍心了。

嘛，聽好了，一直到大的孩子醒來為止，都是暫時抱著枕頭徹夜的莫利亞蒂。

「Good night and sweet dreams , Sherlock......」

對大孩子溫柔的夢

給偵探的搖籃曲對大孩子溫柔的夢


End file.
